


Change

by WinterMelonT



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMelonT/pseuds/WinterMelonT
Summary: So, uh. I wrote a little something based on a not very serious roleplay a friend and I wrote. :))





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Shiloh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Shiloh).



It had been a while since Randalla Walter had seen her good, ol’ pal, Roxxy Tepes. Many things had changed, for the better...and for the worse. Sure,  _ some _ people were hoping to integrate monsters into human society (which she fully supported, being a monster herself), but others? Well… They wanted the monsters as far away from them as possible. Those many protests  _ hurt _ . Mentally, for the most part, at least towards  _ her _ . Some protestors had definitely hurt her fellow monsters  _ physically _ , with absolute force.

Her friend’s warm, calming voice broke her out of her thoughts immediately.

“Randy!” She had exclaimed, instantly going in for a hug. Obviously, she was going to return the hug.

“Hello!” She greeted back, a warm smile on her face as the two of them completed their hug, Randalla’s carrot-colored eyes returning to Roxxy’s garnet red ones.

“I missed you so much!” Her friend admits to her. “How are you? How have you been?” It was very sweet of her, how much she cared. It warmed her heart, especially with less and less people caring nowadays.

“Oh, how kind of you.” Randy spoke, genuinely happy. “I’ve been doing alright. And how have you been doing lately?” It would be nice to get to know what Roxxy had been up to, after all of this time had passed.

“Randy, so much has happened- So much has changed-” As Roxxy speaks, she’s shaking. Randy knew it wasn’t a shake of fear. How  _ could _ it be? Roxxy takes her hands. “I talked to my father again, we've reconnected, everything is just amazing!” She continued. This makes Randy smile, oh so very happy for her friend.

“That's great news! I'm so happy for you.” She tells her.

“I missed you.. Everything's been changing so much. Stan and I made everything official, and it's all been so strange and new--”

This makes Randalla happy for her. Very happy. She smiles. “Wonderful, amazing news. How very perfect, for both of you.” And she means it. Genuinely. From the bottom of her very soul.

“You have to tell me everything that's happened. All the dirty details.”

This makes Randy snicker a bit. “The only dirt I know of is the dirt my home is buried under.” She teases. It was fitting, given the fact that she lives in a burrow which is located underground. “For real, though, I've mostly been alright.” She adds, before looking off to the side. “Overhead some... unfriendly situations.. but that's the most that has happened.”

This...kinda got Roxxy’s feathers in a ruffle. Not  _ literally _ , of course. “Were those protesters bothering you again?” She asked, concerned, her eyes narrowing. “You know we can give you extra protection, right?”

Randy nods. “Yes, it was them.....” She tells her, pausing for a moment. “I'm completely alright, though.”

Roxxy still wanted to make absolute sure of this, however. “Randy. If you're dealing with something you need help with, you can ask.” She reassured her.

“Oh, I realize. I know I'll be alright.” She was pretty sure that she’d be fine. She was so glad that she was at least  _ offered _ some help. Mighty nice of Roxxy.

“You promise me? LML's headquarters is always open to you and your mom.” LML… The League of Monster Liberation.

“I promise you, Roxxy.”

Roxxy huffed, still...anxious...about the other’s safety, offering Randy another hug. Of course, Randy would accept it. She was never one to turn down a hug.

“You know how I worry.”

“Mhmm. But I'm alright, promise.”

Sure, things weren't _perfect_ , but...she was sure things would turn out alright. For both of them. Randy was much too sure of that. She'd always been such a positive soul...and didn't plan on stopping that positivity anytime _soon_.


End file.
